Someone new
by BlackRockShooter-exo
Summary: First fanfiction, and I'm bad at summaries...Mathew falls alseep in the conference room and someone finds him, giving Gilbert the perfect chance to finally talk to the timid boy.
1. Someone New

_A/N, uhm..Hallo, This is my very first fanfiction ever, I would really love it if you could tell me how I did and if I should continue to add to it, I already have an idea for the next chapter, or if I should just split this on into chapters or make it a one-shot, please tell me! Enjoy._

Like any other day, I sit near the window after the world meeting finally comes to an end-or at least to the mid break. Either way, I'm alone-other than my small pet polar bear, Kumajiro.

I sigh softly. I'm always being left alone or being forgotten in the room. Every one rushes out hurriedly to eat, to talk, or to do any other nonsense they can before the meeting is once again called to start right where it left off.

The meeting was in Canada this month, so I could easily just leave and walk home. But I can't, it's already half over.

It's not like I mind much. I just wish someone would notice me a bit more. It only seems, when someone wants something from me, they finally see that I'm here.

Suddenly, Kuma shifts in my lap to face me. Calmly, he states "feed me".

xXx

"Kuma, later okay? I promise to make you some pancakes once the meeting is over and we can go home okay?" Mathew says softly. "Okay, but who are you?" Kumajiro asks. "I'm Mathew. You belong to me and I'm getting tired of you forgetting" Mathew said with a hint of anger tracing his soft words.

Kumajiro then mumbles something inaudible. He climbs off of Mathew's lap, crawls under the table, and curls up farther away from where Mathew sits as if trying to punish Mathew for being mean.

"Fine, be that way. I don't mind" Mathew says as he folds his arms on the table and lays his head down in the red sleeves of his hoodie. "I'm used to it by now anyways." he lets slip as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

xXx

"Ja, I understand, Mien Gott. I promise West I will stay out of trouble. Ja I know. Ya let me come with you to the meeting and I have to behave. Now go scew around with your little Feli and leave me be!" Gilbert shouted into the phone before shutting it and hanging up on Ludwig mid-sentence.

"Ahh, finally free from mien little bruder's lectures. Time to wonder the meeting rooms to my Awesome hearts content!" Gilbert shouts the last part slightly, though quiet enough as to not get attention from the other nations walking about on their break from the meeting.

Stretching and yawning, the self-proclaimed Awesome Prussian stops in front of the door to the main room where everything is taking place. To him, just a bunch of lower nations, rambling on about economy issues and trading deals. A few other nations _*cough cough*_ Greece (or Heracles) and the sweet Italy Feliciano do nothing but sleep.

Slowly, Gilbert opens the door and slips inside to examine the room. His eyes drawing his attention to a sleeping person in the corner of the room, nearest the window and at the farthest end of the conference table. He walks up to the sleeping bundle of red to get a closer look.

"Mhm… what does the awesome me have here?" He whispers as to not wake the person before him.

Gilbert pulls out a chair and sits next to him, examining what isn't hidden by the sleeve of the red hoodie. "Tch, He's kinda cute and he smells like maple." Prussia moves a single porcelain like hand to brush a bit of the sandy blonde hair out of the boy's face, revealing soft and gentle features.

"He really is cute" Gilbert says aloud, trying not to stir the boy awake, he keeps any more comments strictly to his thoughts. The gentle sleeping face pulling him in, he softly strokes the boy's cheek lightly feeling the soft skin under his calloused hand.

xXx

"Mhm" Mathew slightly stirs in his sleep. Feeling something or someone, he subconsciously leans into the touch, purring lightly in his sleep. At this, Gilbert smiles and pulls his hand away, brushing the soft blonde curls one last time.

Mathew sleepily opens his eyes. Not sure if the feeling was a dream or not, he sluggishly rubs his eyes with his sleeve-covered hand.

Gilbert looks curiously at the smaller figure in front him. The boy is only half awake and appearing as a small child.

"Guten Morgen schläfrig ein" The albino says softly, his accent thick. Mathew snaps out of his sleepy state to look at whoever said, what seemed to be, German words.

His eyes stopped upon a man with piercing red eyes, snow white hair, and pale porcelain skin. The man in front of him was gorgeous. He was none other than the self-proclaimed, Awesome and fierce ex-nation Prussia, or Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Mathew always knew who this man was. He was his papa's closest friend and Ludwig's older brother.

He had been so fond of just watching the Albino man from afar and glancing at him during meetings. He had never expected him to acknowledge his presence. Mathew squeakily stutters, "H-Hello". Mathew is softer spoken than a whisper. However, Gilbert is able to catch what the small Canadian says.

"Kesesese, you sound like a little bird! Kesesese, that's what I will call you, Birdie. Mien Birdie!" The Prussian proudly states, not giving Mathew a single say in his new nickname. "B-Birdie?" Mathew softly asked, confused in the reasoning for the name.

"Ja, you sounded like a little bird" Gilbert again states.

xXx

Mathew stares in shock before he slumps back down into his seat, not sure when he stood up. Quickly, he forgets what just happened, convincing himself that he was just dreaming.

_No one ever notices me_, Mathew thought, _I must be dreaming_. He was invisible to most everyone, people constantly forgetting he was there. People had even forgotten of his existence. He was always being sat on. Ivan once sat on him for an entire world meeting, never noticing the small, frail body beneath him.

"I-I'm just dreaming. No one ever talks to me, so this has to be a dream" the little Canadian stutters. He then lays back into the position the Prussian had found him in.

"Kesesese, hey Mattie. The Awesome me sees you and is talking to you. This is no dream-although, even if it was one, it would be Awesome because I'm in it" the silverette says, poking the blonde on the cheek.

Mathew then opens his eyes and peers over the rim of his rounded glassed to glare at the Prussian.

For the first time, Gilbert notices the color of Mathew's eyes. Through his glasses, you couldn't really tell. But, with him looking above the frames, you can easily see that Mathew's eyes shine a dark violet.

They truly are beautiful. "You know my name?" Mathew asked softly.

"Of course I know your name. You're Canada right? You're the annoying, Arschlöch America's younger twin brother right? "Gilbert says as he rests on the table, leaning on his hand for support.

xXx

Mathew stares at the ex-nation in surprise. Never had someone been around him this long or even tried talking to _him_! Yes, Gilbert was talking to him, and only him! "P-Prussia." Mathew managed to spit out after a few silent moments had passed between the two.

"Ja?" The albino responds. "I'm sorry. Not many people notice me, even Alfred forgets." The blonde explains, quietly.

"Ja, well that's because your bruder's a loud-mouthed, good for nothing eselhengst. Besides, the Awesome me would never forget a cute Birdie." The Prussian exclaims.

Mathew again buries his face in his sleeves, hiding the blush that found its way across his face.

Gilbert smiled in seeing this. For a while, he had found the little Canadian cute. He just never had a reason to speak to him. He even went as far as to find out his name after seeing him for the first time. Ludwig told him it was Mathew Williams, but nothing else because, if it really concerned him, he should figure the rest out himself.

Finding Mathew sleeping in the conference room was perfect, though. He didn't even need to explain why he was there to the smaller male.

xXx

With his head still buried in his arms Mathew muttered something to the Prussian.

"Ja? Birdie, speak louder. The Awesome me wants to hear your little voice" the albino said. He began to run his long pale fingers through the long soft blond curls, once more.

In doing this, the Blonde looked up into the blood red orbs that belonged to the tall Prussian.

"I-I said, d-do you want to come to my h-house after the meeting is o-over" the violet-eyed boy choked out.

Mathew quickly adverts his eyes to the floor, where he spots Kumajiro.

Mathew then kneels down to pick Kuma up, covering his face with the cub's white fur, awaiting the silverette's answer.

"Ja, I would like to come over later. I'll walk home with you once West decides to shut his damn mouth and end the damn meeting, kay?"

Gilbert reaches to move the one stray bobbing curl out of the blondes face, only to have it fall right back in the middle of Mathew's forehead.

Mathew moans slightly at his curl being touched, quickly shaking away the feeling. "I-I will meet you outside the office once the meeting is over, then." Mathew whispers.

"Ja! See ya then, Birdie" Gilbert gives his little Birdie's hair one last ruffle and walks out of the conference room, leaving the little Canadian alone in the large room with no one other than his bear.

"You're probably going to forget anyways, everyone else does" the Canadian mumbles, slumping back into his chair. He drifts slowly back to sleep.

xXx

"YO, Dudes! The Meeting's, like, totally started back up durufu" comes an annoyingly familiar voice. Alfred, once again being unable to control himself, comes bursting into the conference room. He wakes the sleeping Canada from his little pleasant dream.

Soon after the rest of the nation's follow suit, in comes Ludwig with Feliciano. Feliciano is holding on to his lover's arm whining "Doitsu, Doitsu, please I wanna go home".

Then comes another Italian, this one pissed off and yelling at the Spaniard who keeps cooing at him. Then Papa (France), walking in with England who keeps calling him a "limey Frog". Austria and Hungary come in together, chatting kindly. One would only guess it be pleasant since they were once married.

In Comes Russia, pestering China to "Become one with Mother Russia, Da?"

The room is filled with each of the Nations, all taking their proper seats around the table to pick up where they left off.

"Okay. Now that it's settled, Japan, you will keep helping Greece in his Land. England, you and France will continue to keep a mutual peace in the slightest. Russia, the Baltics-mainly Lithuania-has the freedom to go into Poland once again, but still being yours. Is all of this understood?

Good then. The meeting is adjourned. You may all leave. The next meeting is in three weeks and is to be held in France. See you all then!" Ludwig finishes as he gathers his papers and leaves, Feliciano close behind saying "Good Job Doitsu!" as they exit.

Mathew gathers up Kumajiro and shuffles out of the large double doors, bumping into someone on his way out.

"Hey, Birdie" comes the Thick German voice. "P-P-P-Prussia" Mathew stutters. "Ja. No need to call me Prussia. Calm down a bit will ya? Call me Gil, or Gilbert. You can even call me Sir Awesome, but Gil is fine too" the Albino proudly states.

"O-okay G-Gil." The sandy blonde haired boy looks down as he blushes. Gilbert actually waited outside like he said he would.

Slowly, the world came back to Mathew and he realizes he can't see as well as he could only moments ago. Suddenly, a pale hand is shoved into his view. Looking closely, he sees his glasses in the man's hand.

"They fell off when you walked into the awesome me kesesese". "Oh T-thank you" Canada says softly while putting his rounded glasses back on his face.

"D-do you want to go now?" he asks the Prussian. "Ja, I already told West I might end up coming home late. So let's go, wenig cutie" Prussia directs as he starts out the large building. _He didn't forget me, he remembered me_.

xXx

"Hallo, mein wenig Birdie!" Gilbert shouts, waving his hand in front of the dazed boy. They had finally made it out of the crowded halls, when the curly blonde stops in his own tracks.

"Oi, Birdie" Gilbert brushes Mathew's bangs out of his face. Mathew had been looking at the ground; his hair falling on his face and what that didn't hide was stuffed deep within his little bears head.

"Mathew..." The Prussian places his hand under Mathew's chin, tilting it up so he could look into the boy's vivid violet orbs.

"You don't need to cry, for two reasons. One, the Awesome me is here. Two, the Awesome me is going home with you! So, let's go. I'm starving!" Gil is grinning, ear to ear, as his little Birdie snaps out of his daze. _I was crying?_

"I-I'm sorry, G-Gil. M-my house is this way" The smaller of the two is almost whispering, pointing in the opposite direction than they were headed. "Lead the way, Birdie" Gil laughs.

"Y-you have a strange laugh." Mathew squeaks. "Ja, and you sound like a little bird." Gil rebuttals. At this, Mathew giggles, but this quickly suppresses. A little confused as to the reason _his_ Mattie stopped his cute giggling.

The rest of the way was silent. Gilbert not knowing what to say to his Birdie that wouldn't upset him and Mattie not knowing how to keep a conversation.

As they both started up the walkway to the front door, Mattie tripped over part of the stone tile that stuck above the ground. Gilbert grabbed Mathew's arm pulling him into an embrace, in an attempt to keep his balance. "T-Thank you Gil, s-sorry..." Mathew stuttered.

"Ja, its fine Birdie. Are you okay?" Gil asks concerned. "O-oui, but Gil, y-you're squeezing me-"the Canadian managed to cough out.

"E-entschuldigung." The older man says. "It's okay, you can let go now" The younger softly replies. "Ja." Gil mutters as he releases his little Birdie from the vice grip he had on him, "Let's go in I'm really Hungry now".

Mathew leads the way into his home, letting Gil in first. He shuts and locks the door behind him, in hopes that Alfred won't barge in if he finds it locked first. The Prussian man walks in slowly at first, the home was well furnished and clean.

The walk-in entry had cherry wood flooring and there was a small step up that showed pure white carpet around the living room. There were two cream-colored couches and a black wooded glass coffee table in the middle.

To Left was a Large kitchen with Black interior, to the right of the kitchen was a set of stairs leading to the second floor, most likely where Mathew's room was.

xXx

The soft blonde sets Kumajiro down and begins to walk towards the kitchen. He grabs a large bowl, spoon, flour, sugar, and a large pan.

Gilbert followed behind him, but instead of going into the kitchen he sat at one of the four swirly chairs behind the counter. "So what are you cooking birdie?" the tall albino asked.

"I'm making pancakes, I promised Kuma I would make them when we got home. They're my favorite anyways. Do you like them?" Mathew asks continuing to stir the contents of the batter. "Ja, Ludwig makes them once in blue moon if even that." Came the albino's reply.

"At least you have had them" Mathew giggles, this time not stopping himself. He really was so cute.

"Ja ja, I guess some is better than none. Are you done yet?" the older man asks. "Oui, I'm done" he giggles.

"You're not very patient are you Gil?"

"Nein, not really, kesese". Mathew set a plate in front of Gilbert, then hands him a container full of a golden brown Liquid. "Uh, Birdie. What's that?" Gil asks with whole sincerity.

"You really don't know what it is Gil? It's maple syrup. It's the best stuff in the whole world, I put it on everything. Alfred says it's an obsession, but it's just that good." Mathew says excitedly.

Had Gilbert really never tried maple syrup before? Gil curiously takes the container, opening it and tilting it to where a long thin shiny brown stream came out onto his finger, then slowly bringing his finger to his mouth to taste the odd liquid.

"Mein Gott Birdie! Dies ist die beste!"

"Gil, put some on the pancakes! Don't just drink it!" Mathew yells grabbing the bottle away from Gilbert to pour some on his on plate before its gone, then giving it back to the Prussian.

"Here Gil, pour some on the pancakes" Mattie says with a smile. Gilbert then does as he's told, taking a bite if the syrup covered pancakes. After the first bite he quickly devours the rest.

"Wow Birdie those were the best, promise I can have them every time I come visit!" _Wait, did he say visit? He's going to visit me?_

Mathew gets up from his seat and picks up the plates to put them in the sink to clean them.

While Mathew's distracted by the dishes Gilbert gets up and walks over to his Birdie and hugs him tightly from behind, laying his head in the conjunction between his neck and shoulder.

"Danke Birdie" He says softly while leaving a single light kiss on the others pale skin, then walking away leaving the Canadian's face heated up.

xXx

Once Mattie finished the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen he and Gilbert went into the living room to watch a movie. Not knowing what would be a good one to watch Mathew let Gilbert pick.

He really didn't watch movies to often so when Gilbert picked an action movie he didn't mind.

Soon the movie was put in and started to play. Gilbert sat on the left end and Mathew sat in the middle holding Kumajiro who finished the left over pancakes in his lap.

It was around the time the bad guy in whatever movie Gilbert picked kidnapped some chick, when Mathew's eyes finally gave in and he started to lean to the left as he fell asleep. Gilbert turned just in time to see the little Canadian fall in his lap asleep.

"Schlaf mein kleiner Birdie." The Prussian albino says softly before kissing his little Canadian on the head, gently running his fingers through the silky blonde curls.

Mathew wakes up to the sound of the ending credits to the movie Gil picked.

The Small Canadian opened his eyes to see he was laying in Gilberts lap, he looked up to see the proud Prussian sleeping, leaning his head on his hand. "He's so Handsome" Mathew's whisper softer than normal.

"Maybe… I..." He sit's up slightly putting his soft hand on the side of the albino's face, leaning in to kiss the light pink lips that belonged to the man.

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly to see a certain Canadian boy in front of his face kissing him. Waking up fully, and slowly leaning into the soft kiss.

Mathew's lips were soft too soft to belong to a boy and tasted like maple, bringing his right hand up and resting it on the boy's slim waist.

Mathew blinked a few times and pulled away. Happy from the reaction he got but confused as to why, honestly he had hoped the Prussian would stay asleep.

"Gilbert Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi" Mathew quickly said tears swelling in the corners of his eyes. "S'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas Gilbert. S'il vous plaît!" as he says this, the tears start to trail down his face uncontrollably.

"Shhh, hush, meine Liebe, es ist okay, beruhigen, ich für dich kümmern, es ist in Ordnung, ich würde dich niemals hassen. Sie haben keine Notwendigkeit zu bedauern oder weinen soll." "Nicht weinen meine Liebe" Gilbert speaks softly repeating the soft German words over and over again to sooth the crying Nation in his arms.

Mathew soon stops crying and buries his face in Gilbert's shirt.

"Gilbert, J.. Je vous aime" Mathew says into the taller male's chest. Gilbert knowing what he said from years with Francis stops the soothing words he kept repeating to make his Birdie look at him.

"Mathew, I like you too, I have for a while." Gilbert whispers into Mathew's ear, pulling away and kissing him passionately on the lips.

( NOTE: Je vous aime, is supposed to be I like you but often translates to I love you, Mathew is saying I like you)

xXx

Gilbert licks Mathew's bottom lip asking for entrance, Mathew gasped, granting him a perfect invitation.

He took it, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern, exploring every part, rubbing against Mathew's tongue in an attempt to get the wet muscle to take part in the heated kiss.

Mathew comprehending the situation, started to kiss back bringing his hand to the silver locks of the Prussian, leaning into the kiss trying to get as close as possible.

Gilbert, slowly pushed Mathew down on the couch hovering over him without breaking the kiss. Gilbert slipped his left hand under Mathew's hoodie feeling the soft skin underneath it.

Mathew could feel his pants become tighter each second. Out of breath and in desperate need of air, Mathew breaks the kiss panting, trying to refill his lungs with the much needed oxygen.

"G-Gil, d-do you want to m-move to m-my bedroom..." Mathew panted out.

"Ja, where is it Birdie" Gilbert asks. "U-up stairs t-to the left." He panted out. Gilbert then slams their lips together in a bruising kiss, picking Mathew up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom.

Mathew pulled at the silver strands between his fingers pulling himself closer to those lips bruising his own, the distinct taste of maple syrup and German beer lingers on his tongue from the heated kiss they share.

Gilbert opens the bedroom door shutting it and locking it behind himself, he walks over to a large bed with a red and white comforter.

Laying the smaller boy on the bed, Gilbert climbs on top breaking the kiss and pulling Mathew's hoodie off and kissing the nearly revealed skin.

"Mein little Canadian Birdie taste as sweet as he looks" He whispers to Mathew sensually.

"Ahh G-Gil" Mathew moans. Gilbert starts to lick and kiss at Mathew's neck sucking then biting down hard earning a loud moan from the man under him. " Ja, meine Liebe" he kisses the swollen red lips of the Canadian.

" Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît Gilbert! " Mathew moans to the Albino. "Please what liebling" Gilbert purrs. He moves slowly.

Kissing and licking the skin down to Mathew's chest. Taking into his mouth one of the pink nubs, while rubbing and twisting the other, soon switching to do the same to the other one."Mhm Gil ahh" Mathew's moaned out.

Gilbert started to palm the bulge in Mathew's pants teasingly, the actions to much for the small Canadian to bare.

" P-plus s'il vous plaît" The blonde cried gripping on the sheets of the bed as some type of handle.

Gilbert began to undo Mathew's pants, pulling off both them and his boxers to expose Mathew's hard member.

xXx  
Mathew hissed slightly at the cold air that hit his newly exposed member. Shortly after Gilbert begins to trail kisses up Mathew's hardened member, licking the slit at the top, then taking him in his mouth.

At this Mathew grips the Prussian's silvery hair as Gilbert begins to bob up and down at a painfully slow pace. "Mon Dieu" Mathew cries out. "Please, Gil, stop teasing!".

Gilbert slowly licks from the base to the tip moving his tongue over the slit eliciting moans from the boy under him. He started to pick up the pace and hums lightly causing Mathew to shiver beneath him.

"Gil, stop, I think I'm gonna Ah~" The older nation stops for a moment "Go ahead~" he says before going back to his previous actions.

" Gil I'm Ah~" Shortly after Mathew cums in Gilbert's mouth, Gilbert swallowing what he could before looking back to admire his handiwork.

Mathew's hair was a mess and sticking slightly to his face, his eyes glazed over with lust, and his glasses barely on. Mathew looked absulutely hot.

Gilbert removes his own pants tossing it on the floor with the rest of the collecting clothing.

Mathew slowly coming down from his high looked into the eyes of his _lover. _"Saugen." Gilbert commanded bringing three fingers to the kiss bruised lips of the Blonde.

Mathew took the digits in his mouth. He was slightly confused but did as he was told none the less, coating each figure in a generous amount of saliva.

Gilbert removed his fingers from Mathew's mouth and brought his hand down to his entrance "Birdie this might feel weird for a minute" then began to push his pointer finger inside the tight hole.

"Ahh, Gil i-it hurt's" tear's forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Birdie, I promise it will feel good soon" Gil whispers as he kisses the tears away.

"_Wie hübsch"_ he said softly to the little Canadian below him before once again claiming his lips. He slips another digit in, slowly scissoring the tight space.

"Ahh Gil,wait!" He moans out slightly the tears coming back. "Mathew are you a virgin?" Gilbert asks. "O-oui" he says softly.

"Mattie I'm sorry, if you want me to stop I will." before wiping the tears from his _lover's_ eyes. "Non, keep going, please Gil." He says softly before pulling Gilbert into a soft kiss.

Gilbert took that as his chance to slip in his third and final digit and began trusting them in slowly, stretching and preparing his Birdie for something much bigger.

Gilbert nearing the end of his ministrations to stretch the small blond under him, strokes a bundle of nerves, causing the Canadian to arch his back and yell his name out.

"G-Gil I'm ready please!" Mathew moans out. At this Gilbert removes his fingers, bring his manhood to Mathews entrance, pushing in slowly to the hilt. "Ahh G-Gil! Mhm Mon Dieu!" He cries out.

Gilbert pauses to press kisses on Mathew's neck. Giving him time to adjust to his girth and waiting for his Birdie to give him the sign to move. "Gilbert Déplacez maintenant!" Mathew yells as loud as his soft voice allows him to.

" What?" Gilbert asks teasing Mathew. "I said Move!" He again yells as loud as he can.

Gilbert then moves out so only the tip was in and slams back into him, causing Mathew to again moan his name loudly.

Gilbert tries to reposition himself to find what made Mathew feel so good moments before.

A few failed attempts before Mathew began digging his nails into Gilbert's skin moaning loudly.

"Ich fand Ihre sweet spot" Gilbert purrs sensually. He continues to abuse his lover's prostate repeatedly.

"G-Gil, Faster please-" He pants out, Gilbert happy to comply speeds up his pace. "G-Gil t-touch me" He again moans out.

"Ja" He chokes out grabbing Mathew's throbbing member and pumping in in time with his trust.

All of these things throwing Mathew over the edge of a mix of pain and pure pleasure. 'He's so tight, even the Awesome me can't last must longer'. Gilbert quickens is pace and slams into Mathew harder.

"G-Gil I-I'm going to Ahhh-" Mathew throws his head back releasing on Gilbert's and his chest, Mathew's walls closing around Gilbert's swollen member pushing him over as well and soon he releases into his Birdie, riding out his orgasm.

Gilbert collapsed besides Mathew, pulling him close kissing his neck softly then biting down and sucking, leaving an easily noticeable mark showing he belonged to him.

"Ich liebe dich mein süßer Birdie"He says into Mathew's neck slowly coming down from his high and pulling the covers of the both of them.

" Je t'aime trop Gilbert" Mathew whispers before curling up into Gilbert's chest falling asleep soon after."Meine süße kleine Birdie." He whispers before falling asleep aswell.

xXx

The mornings light was shining thorough the red curtains of the room. Gilbert woke up slowly, feeling a small warm body curled into his side. The sleeping boy was frowning slightly. He still looked cute though.

The light blonde curls slightly messed up from the previous night's activity, his long eyelashes gently caressing his face. Gilbert shifted slightly to face the sleeping nation.

How was it possible that this silent little country made the Awesome Prussia want nothing more than to hold his little frame? He reached out to push some of the curls away from Mathew's sleeping face.

Softly petting his cheek with the back of his hand. The tight frown on Mathew's face eased slightly. _'He looks so much cuter when he isn't frowning'_.

Mathew moves slightly, and then brings his hand to his face to rub at his eyes. 'He's just like a little child'

Translation Notes/German  
Nien-No  
Danke-Thank you  
Ja-yeah  
Mien gott- My god  
Bruder-Brother  
Guten Morgen schläfrig ein- Good morning sleepy one  
Mein-my  
Arschlöcher- Asshole's  
eselhengst- Jackass  
wenig- Little  
Hallo mein wenig- Hello my little  
E-entschuldigung- I'm sorry  
Dies ist die beste- This is the best  
Schlaf mein kleiner- Sleep my little  
Meine Liebe, es ist okay, beruhigen, ich für dich kümmern, es ist in Ordnung, ich würde dich niemals hassen. Sie haben keine Notwendigkeit zu bedauern oder weinen soll. Nicht weinen meine Liebe-My love, it's okay, calm down, I care for you, it's ok, I would never hate you. You have no need to regret or not cry my love  
Liebling- love (There are many translations for this, but the correct one I used is love)  
Saugen- Suck  
_Wie hübsch_- How beautiful  
Ich fand Ihre- I found your  
Ich liebe dich mein süßer- I love you my sweet  
meine süße kleine- My sweet little

Translation Notes/French  
Oui-Yes/yea/okay/right  
Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi- I'm sorry please forgive  
S'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas Gilbert. S'il vous plaît- Please do not hate me Gilbert please  
Je vous aime- I like you  
Mon dieu- My god  
s'il vous plaît- Please  
plus- more  
Déplacez maintenant- Move now  
Je t'aime trop- I love you too


	2. Figures

A/N I'm sorry this chapter is short, I promise the next few will be much longer, that and I have an "Editor/Beta'er? Now! She helped me correct the mistakes in my first chapter and the other two! So thanks Nel!

"Stop" he shifts under the red covers. "Leave me-" He finally sits up. "Oh" The events of last night finally come into recollection.

He went home with his long time crush the oh-so-great-and-Awesome Prussia.

They ate, watched a movie, well sorta, then. Then they went up stairs. "I can't really remeber what he said at the end" He looks to the empty spot next to him.

There sat the annoying bear that woke him up."Where is he? Did he go home? Of course he did, I would of expected him to stay."

Mathew tried to sit up more and move out of the tangled mess of sheets, attempting to stand up was a horrible choice. "Ahh maple!" A very bad choice.

He reached behind putting his hand on his lower back attempting to ease the pain that resurfaced from moving.

He looks around the empty room. Deciding to once again try to move and take a shower. That's what he needed.

Ignoring the pain in his lower back he gets up and heads to the bathroom. The floor littered with his cloths. Only his, not Gilberts. Maybe he really did leave.

He opens the bathroom door shutting and locking it, no need to strip after last not there wasn't much to take off.

Turning the water fully to hot, he looks at his reflection in the mirror. "Not much to look at eh?"

He notices the mark left by Gilbert. "Accept maybe that."

He climbs into the shower, letting the now scorching droplets rain down on his sore body.  
xXx

"Mhmm?" Gilbert looks towards the stairs. Hearing the showering start. "Birdie's awake"

He was sitting at the table. Thinking. "Maybe I went to quick for him"

'You probably did, he's so shy, maybe you scared him.'

"I have liked him for a while now though, he seemed to feel the same."

'Are you sure?'

"Not really, but I meant what I told him last night."

'Oh? Then I guess you will just have to wait till he comes down to find out huh?"

His inner arguement ending. Did he really scare Mathew away? He leans into his hands resting them on the table. Waiting.

Waiting for Mathew to come back down and figure this all out. "Maybe I should take him out today."

xXx

Feeling slightly better Mathew gets dressed, dark blue skinny jeans and white long sleeved shirt with a red T-shirt with a maple leaf in the middle, with red and white striped socks to top it off.

Satisfied with his atire Mathew picks up Kumajirou and heads down stairs.

"Feed me." The little bears paws at Mathews cheeks."What do you want Kumakapi?" Mathew walks down the steps.

"Food" Kuma Paws more. "Pancakes it is then" Mathew sets the bear down once he reached the bottom.

"Just wait for me to make them ok-" he stops. Gilbert stood at the table when Mathew came down stairs.

'He didn't leave?'

"Mattie! Uh Guten Morgen, how do you uhm feel" 'Damn that didn't come out confident.'

"Uh G-Good morning Gil. You're still here? And could be better" Mathews words were soft spoken, but when aren't they? "Kesese why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought you might of dislike me and left." Mathew looks down at his feet adverting Gilberts eyes.

Gilbert walks closer to Mathew putting his hand on his face to bring his head upwards slightly. "Birdie you can't think like that all the time." Gilbert bends down to meet Mathews lips.

Holding him in a light but passionate kiss. Only to have the sweet moment ruined by Gilberts sudden -None femine- yelp of pain. "Scheiße! Stupid Fucking bear bit me!"

Translation Notes:

Guten Morgen-Good Morning

Scheiße-Shit/fuck

A/N Ha sorry this chapter was short, I promise to upload two big chapters by Friday! So what do you think? I had trouble figuring out how to start this one I didn't want it to be to obvious of the events happeing like Alfred running in and see Gilbert and Mattie lovey-dovey. But that may end up happening but sometime later!


	3. Reality

A/N Hallo! A whole lot of ideas hit me, like, right before I went to sleep last night so this chapter is bound to be long! Tell me what you guys think and where I can improve.

I do NOT own Hetalia, sadly.

"I hate your damn bear!" Gilbert plops himself on the floor. "I-I'm really sorry. He doesn't usually bite people." Mathew sits in front of him in what Alfred would call 'Indian style'.

"Gahh, it doesn't matter. Anyways, Birdie, I don't know what would make you think I left and didn't like you. But that doesn't matter really either."

He leans back, running one hand through the messy silver strands. "Do ya maybe wanna go out today?"

"I mean, I have only ever been to Canada a handful of times, but it was only ever for business. We could go to the park or something..."

Gilbert looks at the violet eyed boy in front of him. "Only if it's okay with you." Gilbert stops talking.

Awaiting the smaller of the two to reply. "Uh y-yeah that's okay, b-but do you want to eat something?" Mathew stands up.

"Hells yeah Birdie. Pancakes!" The Prussian jumps up. Mathew walks over to a cupboard above the stove, opening but tip-toeing to reach a box of flour. His fingers grazing the edge.

"kesesese" Gilbert walks behind the blonde raping one arm around the small waist pressing his one body to Mathew's and reaches up with the other.

"Do you need help Birdie?" He grabs the box the Canadian couldn't reach. "M-merci, Gil." Mathew's flushes red.

" So cute. Here." Gilbert than hands Mathew the box. "Next time ask kay."

"Oiu" Mathew turns the stove on and starts mixing batter in a bowl. "Are you done?" the Prussian comes behind his Birdie again. "No I just started. So let go." Mathew pushes against Gilbert. "Mhmm finish faster" he holds tighter. "Gilbert you really are very impatient eh"

"Ja, so hurry up." He then walks back to the tables and slumps in the chair, waiting for Mathew to finish making the 'Fluffy Goodness'.

After a god ten minutes passes Mathew sets a plate stacked with pancakes in front of the child like nation.

Gilbert perks up. "Awesome! Danke Birdie. You're awesome." Mathew sets a plate on the ground for Kumakippi. Kumachichi. Whatever.

Mathew chuckles. "You are very immature." He pours syrup over the plate. "Ja, but I'm Awesome!" Gilbert takes the bottle and pours nearly the entire bottle on his own stack.

"Don't pour so much" Mathew giggles again. Taking the now half empty bottle from him.

"Still Awesome." Gilbert mutters. After that the rest was silent. But it was nice in a way

"Oh, Birdie do you think I could go to the Hotel and change?"

"Sure, it's pretty close too isn't it?" Mathew starts grabbing ingredients and dishes, cleaning up the mess from cooking. "Yea not far from here at all, and I won't be too long"

"Okay then." "Thanks Birdie." The Albino ex-nation give the Canadian a quick kiss on the cheek and jets to the door.

'I should tell West.'

xXx

"Bruder. Where were you?" the thick accent angrily lectures. "Ah West, mien kleine bruder it's nice to see you to kesesese miss me?"

"Not really" the German mutters. "Veeee~ Germany, is Prussia back?" The little Italian comes bouncing into view.

"Ja" Ludwig answers the little auburn headed Italy. "Kesese well I see you had fun West" Gilbert looks towards Feliciano.

"Nien Bruder" Ludwig looks away. "Kesese well anyways I won't be here for much longer just came to change, the awesome me has an awesome date anyways."

"Oh West, where's Gilbird?" the Prussian stops before opening one of the 2 bags he brought for this World Meeting trip.

"Feli" Ludwig looks over to his Italian lover. "V-Vee Gilbert I was playing with him he's so cute" Feliciano points to the bed closer to the window.

On the pillow was a little ball of yellow feathers. "Ja, thanks Ita-chan." He grabs random articles of clothing (Because everything he owned looked good no matter what) and went to change.

He grabbed the little chick then went to the bathroom to change. Gilbird chirping happily to be with the Prussian.

Gilbert walked out of the bathroom with dark red skinny jeans with a chain around the right side. On his left hand was a wrist band with a Prussian flag design imprinted on it.

He wore a black shirt with "Mien Gott" printed in bold white letters on the front. Lastly a red plaid scarf.

"Awesome" Gilbert starts to lace up black boots. "Where are you going Bruder?" Ludwig walks up to Gilbert.

"Kesese I already told you this West. Date." He starts lacing the other boot, tying the red string into a small bow.

"With whom" Ludwig sits next to Feliciano on the bed. "The nation I asked you about a while back." The albino stands up.

"Canada?" Ludwig asks. "Ja, I might be back till late, when are we going back to Germany?" Gilbert grabs a black and white jacket with a Prussian eagle on the side.

"Tomorrow. Bitte Bruder, don't be late." Ludwig stands up putting his face in his hand. "Ja I won't." the Prussian picks Gilbird up and tosses the little mess of yellow on his head.

The little bird finding the silver hair a sweet nesting spot and quickly resumes sleeping with little peeps.

"Well see ya later West." Gilbert leaves the hotel room and walks towards the lobby. It was pretty early so he wasn't surprised that no one was out.

As long as he didn't bump into anyone things would be fine. Mainly just Alfred. That would be un-awesome.

"Kesesese awesome tea to mien awesome ice, finally I get Birdie. Mhm?" the silverette reaches into his pocket grabbing his phone and flipping it open.

"Shit it's past 11. I should've gotten Birdies number." Shoving the phone back into his pocket the Prussian starts heading back to Mathew's house.

xXx

"Hah" Mathew tosses himself on the couch. "Finished." He hears an obnoxiously loud knock, then a door slamming.

"Yo bro, ya' here?" The cause of the disturbance enters the living room. "Yes. Al what have I told you about barging into my house?" the quiet boy sits up.

"Ah I don't remember something about not doing it haha." The loud twin sits next to his brother.

"Anyways I need your help with Iggy, He's pissed at me again." Alfred faux pouts and leans lightly on Mathew.

"What did you do Alfred? Did you mess with his tea? Again?" Mathew picks up Kumajirou and set him on his lap.

"No I didn't to and think to his damn tea, I learned my lesson the first time I messed with it." The blue eyed hero puts his arms behind his head.

"Then why is he made this time?" the violet twin asks. "Ahh I think I insulted his magic and cooking in one shot."

"Al you can't do that, his cooking isn't that bad….er…and His magic is very interesting!" Alfred just puffs out his cheeks.

"It's not my fault that the Jerky limey can't cook, and every time he practices magic something in my house stops working."

"Alfred you need to be nicer to him." Mathew slumps in his seat more. "Yeah but the make-up sex is totally worth it haha."

"Al!" They hear another knock at the door, but this one a lot calmer. "Hold on a minute Al." the Canadian sets the small polar bear down where he was sitting to answer the door.

xXx

"Verdammt I shouldn't have took so long, Old Fritz I'm useless." Suddenly the door opens. "G-Gilbert?!" The smaller nation stood shocked.

"KeseseHa. Hallo Birdie, told ya I would be back." Gilbert shot Mathew his infamous grin. "G-Gil!"

For once Mathew wore a smile just as big as Gilberts. Hugging the albino in front of him, Mathew giggle softly.

"kesese, miss me Birdie, are you ready to go?" The Prussian asks. "Er...well. "

"Yo Mattie's what's taking you so lon-" Alfred stops. "The hell are you doin' here? Don't touch my brother!" Alfred then pulls Mathew out of the Prussian's grip.

"Al stop."

"Why? Do you know what this guy does?"

"O-oiu.."

"Then why? Why the hell is he here?"

"Because I invited him"

The hell are you thinking why are you even around this guy."

Al He's my boyfriend!" Mathew's shouts this, his normally soft for once loud, his face turning red.

"Alfred I'm sorry, but I'm about to go out, so it be better if you went home to. I'm sure Arthur isn't to mad at you, you should just say 'Sorry' to him." Mathew walks back over to ruby eyed man.

"M-Mattie I-" Mathew interrupts "Al please." "Fine whatever, but I don't like and I don't trust him, I don't accept this either."

The loud mouthed American turns to leave heading towards the red corvette parked in the drive way.

"Hey Birdie I'm sorry." Gilberts head peeps, making Mathew look up. "What was that Gil?"

'Kesese oh you never met him, this is Gilbird." The Prussian reaches up and grabs the yellow bird removing it from its comfortable spot in his spikey hair.

Mathew giggles "You're so full of yourself, your Birds name is Gilbird?" He starts laughing. "That's the best thing ever."

"kesese he's just as awesome as me!" Gilbert puts his hands on his hips, wearing a huge Cheshire grin.

"Let's go before someone else find out I'm with you" Mathew turns round to lock the front door.

"Ja…oh Birdie, I'm your _Boyfriend._" Gilbert then pull Mathew closer and kisses his forehead. "Kesese I like the sound of that."

Translation Notes:

German:

Danke- Thank you

Bruder- Brother

Kleine- little

Verdammt-damn it

Bitte bruder- please brother

Nien-no

Mein-my

Mein got- my god

I'm pretty sure that's it for the German

French:

Merci- thank you

Oui-yes/yeah

A/N So what do you guys think? How did I do? I will be putting a picture up soon of how I wanted Gil and Mattie to look for this chapter and there date! Or yeah I almost forget, what do you guys what to happen on their date? Where do you want them to go? Tell me!


End file.
